


FrootLoops (Oops Will did it again)

by MrShakespaw



Series: Hungry-Graham Chronicles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Author cries in FrootLoops, Both being stubborn, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal as a sassy queen, Hannigram - Freeform, Hungry Graham, I'm just bored, M/M, Will wants his FrootLoops, argument, funny?, sad cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShakespaw/pseuds/MrShakespaw
Summary: Our dear Will has had enough veggies and fancy, healthy meals. Which leads his cravings to take over him. He ends up going to the store and...To put it simple Hannibal is NOT happy.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hungry-Graham Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904224
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	FrootLoops (Oops Will did it again)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...I seem to not get enough of Will enraging Hannibal by doing whatever he wants- or more like, eating whatever he wants- 
> 
> And as always here I am, sharing my 2 cent works.
> 
> ~ENJOY READERS~

Will knew what Hannibal was capable of. He knew that fear and pain were close friends of the famous psychologist and for a matter of fact he knew that he was a very patient man.

But everyone has got limits and he knew quite well how to push the serial killer to the verge of his own limits.   
  
Right now the man with broad shoulders, strong arms that could choke someone to death, who stood at the kitchen's door, frozen without blinking, looked like he wanted to get blood on his hands.   
  
The murderous look in those reddish, brown eyes, held such power, that anyone would run away with their tail between shaky legs. But not Will Graham.  
  
Will couldn't stop but grin at the cannibal's shocked and disgusted expression. He knew better than to anger the former killer in his kitchen. But right now he felt powerful. Powerful at achieving such strong emotions from the expressionless man.  
  
Hannibal stood at the entry of his kitchen. Will could see it in those eyes and the way his face muscles twitched that he was restricting himself from doing anything foolish that could end up in blood. Or... More like, a burned kitchen.  
  
The spoon he held in his right hand, felt warm against his skin. And, still keeping eye contact with Hannibal, he dived in the bowl in front of him on the kitchen counter. Without hesitation he took a big spoonful of FrootLoops and milk and brought it to his lips.  
  
He saw Hannibal's pupils dilate with horror, his shoulders tense and ready to snap from his frozen state, if the colorful cereals went past Will's lips.  
  
Will woke up that morning earlier than Hannibal. It was rare for him to be up this early. He usually woke up around half past 7, whereas Hannibal at six with the intent to cook breakfast for both of them. He was very strict about it.  
  
"Will, I know that you aren't used to paying attention to your meals. I am more than glad to supply your body with the right nutrients, but you have to promise me to never again indulge in your unhealthy foods habits." Said the Psychologist when they moved in together.  
  
He was very serious about it, and Will knew he shouldn't mess with Hannibal after he promised him to stop eating frozen meals and drink Gatorades. It would be rude to break a promise after all. But after months of healthy and delicious home prepared meals, Will began to miss Tony's frozen Pizza, or a good McDonald's cheeseburger and fries. He missed store-bought twinkies and he missed his FrootLoops.  
  
Nothing could compare to Hannibal's cooked meals, but he craved his old food.  
  
Which is why Will found himself in their kitchen at five in the morning with a bowl full of FrootLoops and milk. He had it all planned. But he forgot how Hannibal has a habit to check on him if he was gone for a long period of time.  
  
Yesterday he went to the convenience store and bought a whole box of FrootLoops after work. He was lucky, because Hannibal usually comes home two hours later than Will. So, he had time to hide any traces of FrootLoops and plan out his crime, with enough time to make himself comfortable on the couch with a cocoa and a book, before his lover came home.  
  
But here he was, caught in the middle of the kitchen, his heart beating hard in his chest, as adrenaline rushed through his veins. Anticipation was crawling under his skin, for he knew Hannibal won't let it slide.  
  
The spoon was nearing his lips and as he opened his mouth to let the sweet loops into his mouth. Hannibal stopped him with a deep voice.  
Will trembled and felt his arousal spike at the threat of his own name.  
  
"Will..."  
  
Hannibal's face returned to showing no emotions, making it hard for Will to read him. But Will was an empath and he could see behind the curtains. Hannibal was enraged. He was horrified and disgusted at seeing Will violate his body with sugar and who knows what chemicals there were in.

And Will loved it. Teasing Hannibal was one of his favorite things. The power he felt when he succeeded in surprising Hannibal and break his perfect stoic demeanor he hid behind a mask, was exhilarating.

And he didn’t even mind the punishment. He almost craved it.

“Yes Hannibal?” he said innocently. “Would you like some too? The bag is still half full” he raised an eyebrow to show genuine curiosity, batting his pretty lashes, but Will knew Hannibal was no fool and saw right through his teasing. Which made him even more furious, but he could see the glint in the other man’s eyes. The one full of amusement and fondness, reserved only for Will.

“I was wondering if you were alright and came to look for you.” Hannibal’s tone was cold and controlled. His burning eyes were still on Will, who’s gaze was now lingering on Hannibal’s silk robe.

“I never imagined finding you alone in our kitchen eating poison”

“Hannibal..” Will chastised him and rolled his eyes at the words the other man used to describe his FrootLoops.

“I’m very disappointed William” his icy eyes went down to the bowl of cereals.

“That milk could have been used to cook something more—”

“—decent?” Will interrupted, knowing very well it was rude and that it would enrage the other man even more.

“Yes. “ Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “And nutritious. If you were that hungry, I would have prepared something for you. But what I don’t understand is where that abomination came from and why is it laying on my counter.”

~TO CONTINUE~

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, to continue?
> 
> *smirk*, who knows what will happen next? *wink* *wink*


End file.
